


No one you can trust

by Ecchikara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Job, Dippercest, Drabble, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Underage Sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper turned on his side to find him wearing a knowing smile that showed no signs of mockery, and istinctively snuggled closer for comfort.<br/>"How about we start slow?"<br/>Proposed Tyrone brushing his nose against Dipper's, who reveled in the feeling of his soft breath on his skin, already starting to like where this was heading. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't that much of a mess, if we don't take into account that his double was smoother than him in bed.</p><p>-<br/>Dipper needs release and knowing he can clone himself anytime is a temptation that is hard to resist... He doesn't even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one you can trust

It was a feeling of unrest, accompanying him throughout the day, like the lingering ghost of a lewd thought it haunted him in the most inappropriate ways. In short, he was being an hormonal mess. Especially the last few days were spent in a never-ending rut, and of course puberty was to blame, but blame couldn't help the situation.

It's weird how the human body will just sometimes choose that it craves something and won't back up, pushing you to the most ridiculous lenghts to find some relief. Dipper was so scared that somebody would find out, sometimes it felt as if his thoughts were louder than gunshots, and other times his head was so clouded with want that he legit risked being noticed.

It was a lazy evening, coming back from an impromptu trip to the city: he had lost the race to the front seat and got stuck in the back. It was then that he found himself leaning forward to press himself better against the seat in a pathetic attempt to feel the shaking of the old car on the unkempt road, oddly titillating. That, he realized, was downright desperate. He needed to get some ass or he was seriously going to start humping the walls.

The question was, how could a nerdy 14-year-old find said ass? He was a scrawny mess! Not a chick magnet, and even though he had an odd charm on certain guys, he was still nervous about trying the dating thing. Liking all genders would be real fun if only he had the guts to approach anyone... No, approaching someone was too risky, he had to try something else... He had to...

He had to do _that_.

And that's how he found himself atop the old cursed printer, this time being a bit taller than his twelve-year-old self he was lying in a semi-fetal position. Boy that screen is sturdy huh? Anyways, back to him pushing the button. The machine made its awful printer noises at full volume, but of course he had made sure he was home alone before trying something like that. Within moments, he was off the machine and anxiously watching over the copy it had spit out.

Still, after his careful planning and care to have everyone out of the way (a 46 step plan) the paper didn't show signs of coming to life, and Dipper was so, so ashamed for having even thought it could work. He should stick to jacking it like any regular teenager, rather than hope the paranormal would bend its ways to satisfy a random human. As he got up, ready to leave, the paper had a sulk: it was working! Slowly but surely, a second Dipper rose from the cellulose, identical in looks and clothing besides the signature blank hat.

"Tyrone!"

He was greeted back with an happy grin, obviously liking his name better than an impersonal number. The other him spread his arms apart, but he wasn't coming for an hug.

"Spray me, man!"

Oh, of course he knew about the spray: being a planning guy, he had gotten his hands on a water resistant fluid. He hesitated.

"You're not going to try something funny this time... right?"

His double gave a noncommittal noise, and Dipper gave a shrug and started spraying, but making sure to leave an unprotected spot between the shoulder blades, where he couldn't reach. You know, as a safety measure.

"Aaand... done."

"Perfect."

Silence fell as they stared awkwardly at each other, both too shy to take the first step, something he didn't truly take into account. A double of him is still an exact copy, more or less, and flaws like those don't just magically disappear when it's convenient, of course.

"Do you..." "Let's..."

They started in unison, then both together:

""You first""

After another long moment if silence, Dipper rolled his eyes and let himself fall back to sit on the mattress he previously prepared, complete with _equipment_ and a pile of pillows for added comfort. He sighed:

"This is going nowhere."

"Aw come on, don't be like that..."

Tyrone sat next to him, patting his knee, to which Dipper gave a longer, more exasperated sigh and lied down.

"I can't even flirt with myself, how pathetic is that"

"Self pity isn't sexy either..."

He had a point.

"...Come down with me."

He muttered, and Tyrone obliged by laying on his side next to the Original, or Dipper Classic, who was on his back. The double touched his belly, making him jump slightly, but he relaxed when he started caressing up and down, along his torso, with a calming motion that was putting him at ease. He turned on his side to find him wearing a knowing smile that showed no signs of mockery, and istinctively snuggled closer for comfort.

"How about we start slow?"

Proposed Tyrone brushing his nose against Dipper's, who reveled in the feeling of his soft breath on his skin, already starting to like where this was heading. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't that much of a mess, if we don't take into account that his double was smoother than him in bed. Probably had something to do with how he had created him with lewd intentions.

"Yeah... slow..."

Their lips lingered inches apart for a moment, before the copy made the plunge and pressed on a kiss. It was warm, and loving, and Dipper felt his heart skipping a beat as he pressed back. He wondered if Tyrone was feeling it too, the electricity in the air, the butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't a proper first time: you know, with another human being that was not a clone of yourself like normal people do, but it still was a first time none the less and even though he really wanted to, it was hard to think otherwise. 

Doubts be damned, he still kissed back and again, feeling the heat rise with each new way their mouths locked. Starting with timid pecks, they had effortlessly made it into the dry kiss zone, slipping then into the lands of licks and nibbles and brief open mouth until they tumbled into french kissing, way beyond their control.

Tyrone pressed a leg between his and Dipper let him, docile and pliable now that he was aroused, and judging by the poking he felt on his thigh Tyrone was on his same boat. Within seconds they were grinding against each other in an almost playful manner, breathing out the softest moans and locking lips in wet, sloppy kisses that only brought more heat into play. The Original wasn't happy with being completely passive, and so he lifted the other's shirt, dragging his hand up on his side, then lowering again his aim, toying with the elastic band of the boxers that were peeking from the shorts, just grazing the hipbone. Tyrone inhaled sharply, and it did _things_ to him he loved, so he found the courage to pry open the fly and rub him over the underwear, just to see his response, and the clone delivered in all the best ways. Still over the briefs he gripped the familiar-but-not-quite hardness, and melted at the moan Tyrone let out. There was no turning back now.

His shirt was pushed up to leave his chest at the other's mercy, and Dipper bit his lip when the other's mouth locked on one of the tiny, perky nips, drawing circles with his tongue and then _flicking_ and the kid gasped and arched and oh it was sudden and strong and he wanted more of it -all of it.

"Tyrone..."

He breathed out as his eyes fluttered close, hazy in his cloud of want, too aroused to care about or indulge in shyness. Their mind was partly shared after all -they were too similar and it was only natural to have the same idea- so Tyrone knew exactly what he meant with that simple call. Dipper was almost shaking in anticipation as the double's kisses started trailing along his midsection and towards his hips, and his erection stood so stiff that when Tyrone hooked his thumbs on the elastic band of the briefs and pulled down, it bounced out and smacked into the other's face. They shared a bewildered look, almost frozen into place, until the double broke out into laughter, and Dipper couldn't help but snicker too.

Their pretty little moment was shattered from Tyrone giving a happy rub to the Original's prick that made him bolt upright, at which the double stopped smirking, giving him a transfixed look as red flushed his face.

"Wow, that was hot."

He said as Dipper rubbed his thighs together in a mix of shyness and impatience. 

Tyrone's gaze grew warmer as he slid his hands on Dipper’s shins and upwards to the knees then made those legs part with a firm gesture. It arose in Dipper even more lust, if possible, and the other must've recognized the gleam in his eye since he gripped the base and darted out his tongue. The Original held his breath, without breaking eye contact, and let out a shaky moan as the double let out his tongue again, to give him a proper lick this time.

"Tyrone... Tyrone..."

He breathed out over and over, relishing the warmth of his lips pressing on the sensitive head and then letting him sink in excruciatingly slowly, like a loving kiss he wanted to make last as long as possible.

That was enough to make him shiver head to toe. His head fell back, groaning out a satisfied swear word of choice, and Tyrone seemed interested in his reactions, looking like he was doing his best just to see what new reaction he would elicit, and man was he doing a great job... Maybe it's true that guys blow better.

The first suck convinced Dipper that he needed to lie down and a stronger second one reassured he could not stay sitting. Still, he wanted to watch, and so gathered a couple pillows to prop his back a little. There was a slight grazing of teeth, which had to be expected, but nothing major, it mostly was the slick touch of his lips and tongue and sometimes he'd hit the back of his throat and Dipper would cry out in pleasure, reaching for the messy locks and tangling his fingers in there.

He was so caught up in the act that he didn't notice Tyrone popping open the previously prepared lube -its awkward purchase is a whole other story- and slathering his fingers in it. When the cold fingers came into picture, pressing on his rear, his breath hitched and he didn't complain, he didn't wonder "why should I take it" because by now he _wanted_ it so hard, he could waste no time debating. With a wiggle of his hip, he adjusted himself so to give Tyrone more room to roam between his legs, and the double took it as an affirmation for him to do whatever. Almost secretive, a slick finger pressed on the rim and stole a yelp out of the boy as it made its way in. It was only a tiny little bit, but it felt like way more, and Dipper stiffened for a second.

"All good?"

Asked the double looking up to him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ohh man..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chuckled Tyrone as the Original bit his lower lip, knowing from experience that it takes a bit to adjust to the feeling, but with the double resuming to work with his lips on the lenght it was so easy to relax and enjoy... Although he did feel pretty sorry that he wasn't pleasing him, not as much as he was being pleased for sure. Still, Tyrone didn't seem to be minding that much if not at all, and it didn't take much for him to just kind of accept that this time was about getting him taken care of, but he still promised himself that next time he'll pay him back twice.

When the double pressed in deeper his finger, his thoughts melted away, and as it arched Dipper arched along. Tyrone's lips tightened around the sensitive head with his tip brushing against the palate and short, powerful sucks forced strangled gasps out of him. That was good, almost too good.

"T-Tyrone I'm... ah... I'm gonna..."

With a flutter of his tongue, Tyrone let go just in time: a couple of well placed jerks of his hand sent him over the edge, spilling on both the Dippers. His body gave out, slumping full force on the old mattress, and a blissful sigh escaped his lips, echoed by the double.

"That was... we have... we have to do this again."

Said Dipper breathlessly, accepting a couple of tissues from Tyrone, having a small fit of laughter as he saw the mess he made of his face. 

"Ah- sorry about that."

The other stuck out his tongue, but smiled along and settled next to him to recover, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Man, this takes effort... my jaw is all tired now."

"How about we take a rest?"

"Yes, definitely."

They snuggled toghether, feet tangling to the other's and hands lolling lazily over each other's shoulders. He had barely drifted off when he heard a noise that made him jolt awake. Tyrone was gone. He shot up to his feet, running at the door where his suspicions were confirmed.

"Tyrone! Open the door! You said no funny business this time!"

A snicker came from the other side.

"You should really learn to expect this stuff you know?"

"You CAN'T keep me here for ever! I'll starve!"

"No you won't. I left there snacks and a coloring book for you!"

...How ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh that was weird. Hope you liked it none the less. Um, let me know if you're in on this ship 'cause there is SO LITTLE of it around D:


End file.
